Les pieds dans la boue
by xAneurysm
Summary: [Two-shot] C'était une question de quelques nuits seulement, le temps que la tente de Clarke Griffin devienne de nouveau habitable. Puis, les prétextes s'étaient enchaînés, et les quelques nuits s'étaient transformées en semaines.
1. Partie 1

_Salut, salut, je suis ravie de vous présenter ma toute première histoire sur The 100 qui sera en réalité un two-shot. Cette première partie traînait depuis quelques temps dans mes dossiers et je me suis dit qu'il était enfin temps de lui offrir un petit quart d'heure de gloire, ahaah. Comme beaucoup d'entre vous, le virus Bellarke m'a touché en plein coeur, je suis beaucoup trop faible face à eux... Trêve de bavardages, je vous souhaite une bien bonne lecture !_

.

 _Disclaimer : Tout ce beau petit monde appartient à Kass Morgan._

.

* * *

.

 **LES PIEDS DANS LA BOUE**

.

 _« The only time I feel alright is by your side. »_

 _The Kinks, All Day and All of the Night_

 _._

* * *

Clarke Griffin se tournait encore et encore dans son lit, incapable de trouver un sommeil paisible. C'était son quotidien depuis qu'ils avaient débarqué sur Terre, elle n'avait eu aucun moment de répit, aussi bien le jour que la nuit. La jeune femme poussa un gémissement plaintif avant de changer une nouvelle fois de position. Comme à son habitude, elle ne rêvait pas, elle subissait ses songes. Parfois, elle voyait sa mère activer elle-même le levier pour éjecter son père dans l'espace alors que d'autres fois, Wells venait la hanter, lui crachant qu'il était mort par sa faute, quand bien même c'était faux. Cette nuit-là, il s'agissait d'un tout nouveau cauchemar. Les Cents avançaient vers elle, d'un pas menaçant, tous, sans exception, même les défunts. Pourtant, elle était tout bonnement incapable de déterminer qui était qui, tout se mélangeait dans sa tête et il semblait qu'elle n'était pas capable de voir plus loin que le bout de son nez. Clarke recula jusqu'à ce que le talon de son pied droit ne se retrouve dans le vide, faisant rouler quelques pierres. Un éclair de panique passa dans son regard lorsqu'elle se rendit compte qu'un profond gouffre s'ouvrait derrière elle. Elle reporta son attention sur les Cents, les dévisageant un à un, toujours sans réussir à les reconnaître. Une sorte de brume enveloppait leurs visages. Puis, une frêle silhouette se détacha du groupe. Clarke plissa les yeux, tentant de mettre un nom sur cette personne avant que ces derniers ne s'écarquillent. Charlotte. C'était la petite Charlotte qui était morte ici-même, ça lui revenait, maintenant. La gamine s'arrêta et leva le bras dans sa direction.

« Saute, murmura-t-elle. »

La jeune femme fronça les sourcils.

« Saute, répéta-t-elle cette fois-ci en haussant le ton et avec plus de conviction. »

Puis, comme une traînée de poudre, le mot se propagea dans les rangs des adolescents. Clarke pressa ses mains contre ses oreilles tout en s'agenouillant, mais le bruit parvenait toujours à s'immiscer en elle.

« Arrêtez… Arrêtez ! hurla-t-elle en fermant les yeux tandis que de chaudes larmes commençaient à dévorer ses joues. »

 _Saute, saute, saute_ , le mot vibrait dans tout son corps, lui filant une chair de poule sans nom. Néanmoins, elle rassembla suffisamment de courage pour ouvrir les yeux et ce qu'elle vit la fit sursauter. Charlotte se trouvait à moins d'un mètre d'elle, à quatre pattes, son regard vide la dévisageant sans honte. Elle s'arrêta à une dizaine de centimètres d'elle puis, sans crier gare, la poussa dans le vide. Clarke tendit les bras pour se rattraper à n'importe quoi, mais seul l'air lui glissa entre les doigts. Comme dans un mauvais film, elle se sentit partir en arrière au ralenti, incapable de faire quoique ce soit pour sauver sa peau. La chute fut longue, interminable et alors que son corps allait se disloquer en touchant le sol, un torrent d'eau s'abattit sur elle, la faisant ouvrir grands les yeux.

Dans son lit, la jeune femme prit plusieurs profondes inspirations, tentant de calmer son rythme cardiaque.

« Ce n'était qu'un rêve, chuchota-t-elle en essuyant la sueur qui perlait de son front. »

Elle était tout bonnement trempée, des pieds à la tête, et il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour comprendre que quelque chose clochait. C'est alors qu'un éclair transperça le ciel, rapidement suivi d'un coup de tonnerre. Clarke leva la tête et se rendit compte que le haut de sa tente avait tout simplement cédé, d'où la douche qu'elle s'était prise en plein cauchemar. Elle secoua légèrement la tête afin de retrouver rapidement ses esprits puis quitta son lit. A peine eût-elle mis les pieds à terre qu'un cri de surprise s'échappa de ses lèvres. Merde, le sol terreux s'était transformé en gadoue et elle s'y était enfoncée jusqu'aux genoux. Tant bien que mal, elle tenta de s'extirper de la boue afin de quitter sa tente, mais c'était peine perdue, tant l'effet de succion était fort. Un nouveau coup de tonnerre retentit et l'entrée de sa chambre s'ouvrit.

« Clarke, tout va-… Putain d'merde ! jura le nouveau venu. »

Ni une, ni deux, Bellamy Blake vint s'empêtrer avec elle dans la boue pour la faire sortir de là. Il lui tendit une main qu'elle attrapa sans hésiter puis, concentrant toutes les forces qu'il lui restait, il réussit à la faire avancer jusqu'à lui. La sortie ne se trouvait qu'à deux mètres de là et pourtant, ils eurent toutes les peines du monde à progresser. La pluie continuait de s'abattre à travers le trou béant de sa tente, rendant le sol de moins en moins praticable. Malgré l'orage qui faisait rage dehors, Clarke entendit une certaine agitation devant l'entrée qui la fit relever la tête.

« Donne-nous ta main ! »

Octavia Black serra de toutes ses forces le bras gauche de la blondinette tandis que Jasper s'occupait de l'autre. Bellamy, quant à lui, posa ses mains sur sa taille et l'effort combiné des trois la fit sortir de sa tente en titubant. Une violente bourrasque de vent souleva ses cheveux déjà bien emmêlés dans tous les sens alors qu'un frisson lui parcourait l'échine. Vêtue uniquement d'un tee-shirt ample lui arrivant mi-cuisse ainsi que d'un pantacourt s'arrêtant au niveau de ses genoux, Clarke grelottait littéralement de froid. Une veste vint alors se poser sur ses épaules et elle croisa le regard fatigué de Bellamy.

« Tu vas bien ? s'enquit de demander Octavia en agrippant son bras. »

Elle était exténuée, pas encore remis de son nouveau cauchemar et pour couronner le tout, elle était frigorifiée alors, non, elle n'était pas exactement en pleine forme.

« Oui, acquiesça-t-elle néanmoins. »

Durant un instant, elle pensa les avoir réveillée puis, elle se souvint que ces trois-là devaient certainement être de garde cette nuit-là. La main de Bellamy exerça une légère pression sur le bas de son dos afin de l'inciter à se diriger vers sa propre tente. Tandis qu'elle franchissait cette dernière, elle resserra les pans de sa veste.

« Sèche-toi, ordonna-t-il en lui jetant une serviette qu'elle rattrapa in-extremis. »

Elle ne se le fit pas redire une seconde fois et entama d'essuyer toutes les parties nues de son corps pour terminer par sa chevelure blonde. Cette alors qu'une pensée lui traversa l'esprit alors qu'elle se tournait vers Bellamy.

« Et mes affaires ? questionna-t-elle, avant de jeter la serviette sur le lit, sans ménagement. »

Clarke comptait de nouveau affronter la pluie lorsque le brun lui barra la route. Faisant un pas sur le côté pour le contourner, elle fronça les sourcils quand il se mit, une nouvelle fois, sur son chemin.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ? Pousse-toi de là, il faut que j'aille sauver ce qui peut être sauvé !

\- On descend d'un ton, princesse, c'est pas non plus la fin du monde et je doute qu'il y ait quelque chose à sauver.

\- Mais-…

\- Tais-toi, la coupa-t-il rapidement. J'm'en charge, et toi, tu vas aller te recoucher. (Elle allait protester, mais il la devança, encore une fois.) Ça fait plus de vingt-quatre heures que tu n'as pas dormi et j'aimerais mieux t'avoir en pleine forme demain si j'me prenais une flèche venant des Natifs. »

Il avait terminé sa phrase avec un léger sourire entendu, et Clarke ne put s'empêcher de penser que ce n'était pas un sujet sur lequel elle aimait plaisanter. Les Natifs, les mutations génétiques qui gambadaient dans les bois, les pièges, le soupçon de guerre qui planait au-dessus d'eux… Non, ce n'était clairement pas le genre de chose avec lequel elle plaisantait. Bellamy avait déjà disparu lorsqu'elle revint sur Terre. Elle entendait toujours la pluie qui s'abattait contre la tonnelle de la tente, parfois un coup de tonnerre, mais aucune fuite d'eau n'était à déclarer. Elle soupira. Bon Dieu, c'était bien sa veine d'être tirée de son sommeil de la sorte, surtout qu'elle avait l'impression d'être encore plus fatiguée que lorsqu'elle s'était couchée. Avec la serviette qui commençait à s'humidifier, la jeune femme se sécha une nouvelle fois les cheveux avant de les regrouper en un chignon bâclé. Puis, alors qu'elle allait ôter son tee-shirt trempé, une pointe d'hésitation l'envahit. Pouvait-elle vraiment se déshabiller de la sorte, alors que ce n'était pas sa tente, ni son lit et qu'elle n'avait aucun rechange ? Mais elle avait froid, terriblement froid, le tissu collait à sa peau et une bonne grippe l'attendait si elle envisageait de rester ne serait-ce qu'une heure de plus avec. Sans grande gêne, Clarke enleva donc son haut, s'essuya rapidement, puis enfila le premier tee-shirt de Bellamy qu'elle trouva. Il n'y avait pas de quoi en faire tout un plat, non plus. Par contre, elle garda son short qui avait été miraculeusement épargné de la moindre goutte d'eau. Elle bailla tout en s'étirant avant de se glisser sous les couvertures froides, frissonnante. Si sa mémoire était bonne, le tour de garde de Bellamy se terminait peu avant l'aube. L'esprit embrumé, elle jugea bon de ne pas s'étaler au milieu du lit et se recroquevilla dans un coin. Sa tente, ses affaires… _Plus tard_ , pensa-t-elle. _Laissez-moi savourer cette nuit avant de m'occuper des nouveaux problèmes_.

Clarke ne fit pas de cauchemars par la suite. Elle ne rêva même pas, sans doute était-elle trop épuisée pour que son cerveau puisse faire autre chose que se reposer. Les premiers rayons du soleil vinrent lui chatouiller le visage à travers la toile de tente. Il devait être six heures et demi, sept heures tout au plus, mais lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, la jeune femme se sentit directement d'attaque pour dévorer cette journée. Puis, les éléments de la nuit dernière la frappa de plein fouets et elle enfouit son visage dans ses mains. Elle poussa une longue plainte gutturale en pensant à ce qui l'attendait.

« Ferme-la, Griffin. »

A l'entente de cette voix si grave, Clarke se figea. Un détail -pas si petit que ça- qu'elle semblait avoir oublié lui revint en mémoire : elle se trouvait tout bonnement dans le lit de Bellamy. Elle se retourna dans ce dernier, mais ne trouva que du vide à côté d'elle.

« Bellamy ? appela-t-elle, un poil hésitante.

\- Parterre, répondit celui-ci, d'une voix monocorde. »

La blondinette passa sa tête par-dessus le rebord du lit pour y découvrir son co-leader allongé à même le sol, son avant-bras reposant sur ses yeux. Automatiquement, elle fronça les sourcils.

« Pourquoi tu as dormi là ? questionna-t-elle, un peu stupidement.

\- Parce que mon lit était occupé, peut-être ? rétorqua-t-il en étant quelque peu agressif. »

Visiblement, il n'était pas du matin et Clarke se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Merde, pourquoi étaient-ils incapables de tenir une conversation civilisée sans se sauter à la gorge ? Tandis qu'elle écartait les couvertures de son corps pour se mettre en position assise, la jeune femme le remercia pour cette nuit. Elle descendit du lit en faisant bien attention de ne pas l'écraser alors qu'il marmonnait des paroles totalement incompréhensibles. Clarke n'y prêta pas plus attention que ça, quittant déjà sa tente. Le camp commençait à émerger petit à petit, même si plus de la moitié des adolescents dormaient toujours profondément. L'air était frais, il lui mordait la peau nue de ses bras et de ses jambes. Sous ses pieds nus, elle sentait l'étrange texture boueuse du sol, tandis qu'elle se dirigeait vers sa tente. Plus elle approchait, plus son visage se décomposait.

« Ouah..., souffla-t-elle, plus dépitée qu'elle ne l'aurait imaginé. »

Tout le haut de la toile avait été déchiré alors que le côté droit de la structure s'était affaissée. Le bras tendu, elle écarta l'entrée de sa tente et y pénétra. Le sol avait déjà commençait à durcir, mais elle s'y enfonçait toujours jusqu'aux chevilles. La jeune femme laissa glisser ses doigts sur son matelas trempé avant d'attraper sa couverture pour l'essorer. Un long filet d'eau éclaboussa ses jambes, la faisant grimacer. Génial, ce n'était certainement pas ce soir qu'elle retrouverait son lit. Elle la reposa sur son lit puis avança jusqu'à son bureau de fortune. Avec précaution, elle ouvrit la pochette où elle avait pris l'habitude d'y glisser les quelques esquisses qu'elle avait eu le temps de faire depuis son arrivée sur Terre, durant ses rares moments de répit. Il n'y en avait pas beaucoup, six tout au plus, il lui semblait, et ils étaient tous irrécupérables. L'encre avait bavé et de larges auréoles jaunes ornaient les feuilles. Clarke ne put s'empêcher de ressentir un immense désappointement, doublé d'une pointe de tristesse. Bordel, des heures et des heures à capturer la beauté de la nature pour arriver à ce résultat-là. Instinctivement, elle porta sa main à son poignet. Heureusement que la montre de son père ne s'était pas retrouvée ensevelie sous la boue. Ça, elle n'aurait pas été sûre de s'en remettre facilement. Ou même de s'en remettre tout court.

« Eh, Cla-... Oh bordel, s'exclama le nouvel arrivant. »

A l'entente de cette voix, la jeune femme ne put s'empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Finn ? Demanda-t-elle sans même prendre la peine de se retourner.

\- Je... J'ai entendu que tu avais eu un souci avec ta tente et je venais t'aider, en fait. »

Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Putain, s'il ne lui avait pas brisé le cœur, elle aurait trouvé cela complètement adorable, elle aurait même fondu sur place. Mais maintenant, la moindre de ses interventions l'exaspéraient, elle ressentait toujours ce besoin de contester toutes ses décisions, de lui faire autant de mal qu'il lui en avait fait. Finalement elle pivota sur elle-même pour lui faire face, prête à l'affronter.

« Je n'ai pas besoin d'aide, merci bien, trancha-t-elle d'un ton cassant.

\- Tu ne vas tout de même pas sortir ton matelas toute seule, Clarke, tu le sais autant que moi que tu n'y arriveras pas. »

Lorsqu'il prononça son prénom, la blondinette se revit dans le bunker. Elle se remémora ses mains effleurant maladroitement sa peau, ses hanches, sa poitrine. Elle se souvint de la manière dont il lui chuchotait son prénom à l'oreille, l'effet que cela lui faisait, un effet bien différent d'aujourd'hui. Elle eut une violente nausée en se rappelant de l'idiote qu'elle avait été.

« En réalité, Bellamy s'est déjà proposé et j'ai accepté, rétorqua-t-elle. »

C'était faux. Elle aurait pu citer n'importe quel autre adolescent du camp, mais durant les quelques secondes de réflexion qui avaient précédé sa réponse, elle avait consciencieusement recherché celui qui lui ferait le plus mal. Visiblement, elle avait vu juste, puisqu'elle put observer la ligne de sa mâchoire se contracter.

« Blake est loin d'être un type bien, siffla-t-il entre ses dents. »

Clarke posa une main sur sa hanche.

« Je n'ai pas besoin d'un type bien pour m'aider.

\- Tu es en train de devenir comme lui, ne put-il s'empêcher d'ajouter. »

Si au tout début de leur conversation, la blondinette n'avait senti qu'une immense exaspération s'abattre sur elle, désormais, elle bouillonnait intérieurement. Ses sourcils se froncèrent et son ton se fit plus dur.

« Ne parle pas comme si tu me connaissais depuis toujours, Finn. Laisse-moi tranquille, maintenant, je n'ai pas besoin de toi, je n'ai plus besoin de toi et ce, pour n'importe quoi d'autre. »

Le jeune homme allait une nouvelle fois prendre la parole lorsqu'il se ravisa au dernier moment. Il abandonnait peut-être cette fois-ci, mais il retenterait sa chance le lendemain et le surlendemain, et ainsi de suite jusqu'à ce que Clarke veuille de nouveau de lui malgré le mal qu'il lui avait fait parce qu'il le savait, tout au fond de lui, qu'elle lui pardonnerait, qu'elle était sans aucun doute la fille qu'il lui fallait. Il faisait confiance à son instinct pour ça, même s'il était bien loin de se douter que cela se révélerait totalement faux. Finalement, après lui avoir adressé un ultime regard, il sortit de la tente. Ce n'est qu'en expirant tout l'air qu'elle avait dans ses poumons que Clarke se rendit compte qu'elle avait gardé son souffle depuis ses dernières paroles. Elle se sentit soudainement très lasse comme si cette discussion lui avait ôté toutes ses forces ce qui n'était pas loin d'être la réalité.

Bellamy se réveilla quelques heures plus tard, lorsque le soleil était déjà bien haut et le dos en compote. Après que Clarke et sa légendaire discrétion se soient en allées, il avait repris possession de son lit, abandonnant sans grand regret le sol dur. Néanmoins, le mal avait déjà été fait dans ses articulations et quand il avait enfoncé sa tête dans son oreiller, grognant à la fois de bonheur et de soulagement, un léger détail lui avait sauté aux yeux -ou plutôt, au nez-. Son plumard empestait la fille comme si on avait vidé un flacon de parfum entier dessus. Enfin, ça, c'était sa première impression, et Bellamy avait toujours eu tendance à exagérer ses propos. L'odeur de Clarke était légère et boisée, mais une note sucrée apportait une touche de féminité. En réalité, il appréciait plutôt bien cette senteur jusqu'à ce que l'évidence ne le frappe : il était à deux doigts de renifler tout bonnement son oreiller, comme un vulgaire clébard à la recherche d'une piste. Le jeune homme bailla doucement avant de s'asseoir, le drap glissant le long de son torse jusqu'à ses hanches.

« Bordel, quelle nuit, marmonna-t-il en baillant une nouvelle fois. »

Et cette journée n'allait pas être meilleure, ne put-il s'empêcher de penser. En effet, si lui avait hébergé Clarke pour la nuit sans aucune hésitation, il en avait été de même pour Jasper qui avait laissé son lit lors de son tour de garde à Miller tandis que Raven, qui avait quitté la sécurité de la navette spatiale quelques jours auparavant pour rejoindre la tente de Finn, s'était vu forcée de retourner à son premier domicile en compagnie de ce dernier. Oui, le violent orage n'avait malheureusement pas ravagé qu'une seule tente. Bellamy enfila le même tee-shirt qu'il portait la veille -ce n'était pas comme s'il disposait d'une penderie infinie, après tout-, puis sortit. L'air était frais, aujourd'hui, plus que d'habitude, certainement en raison du violent orage de la veille. Il regretta presque instantanément de ne pas avoir pris de veste lorsque les poils de ses bras se hérissèrent et, alors qu'il allait revenir sur ses pas pour la chercher, une voix l'interpella, celle de sa sœur.

« Octavia, déclara le jeune homme en guise de bonjour. Courte nuit, hein. »

L'adolescente ne put qu'acquiescer. Bien que l'orage l'aurait tenu éveillée une bonne partie de la nuit même si elle n'avait pas été de garde, cela l'avait tout de même d'autant plus crevée, n'ayant eu de cesse de courir dans tous les sens. Il avait fallu évacuer les sinistrés et leur trouver un nouvel abri pour la nuit, tenter de détourner les coulées de boue qui menaçaient de tout ravager sur leur passage et bien évidemment, protéger tout ce qui risquait d'en pâtir. Octavia n'avait pas eu d'excellentes nuits depuis son arrivée sur Terre, il était vrai, mais aujourd'hui, des cernes plus lourdes que d'habitude soulignaient ses yeux d'ordinaire si pétillants et elle n'avait qu'une envie ; retrouver son lit qui avait miraculeusement échappé à l'orage.

« Retourne te coucher, t'as une sale tête, ordonna-t-il non sans une pointe de moquerie.

\- Pour une fois, j'ai bien envie de t'écouter sans me plaindre, rétorqua-t-elle en baillant allègrement. »

Puis, son regard se posa sur Clarke qui n'avait cessé de retourner ciel et terre depuis l'aube et qui, désormais, s'attelait à faire sortir son matelas sans que celui-ci ne traîne au sol. Bellamy l'observa à son tour durant quelques secondes et se retint de soupirer. Toujours à tout vouloir faire toute seule, sans demander l'aide de personne, celle-ci. Le brun déposa un baiser sur le front de sa sœur puis, il parcourut les quelques mètres les séparant de sa co-leader. Il n'était plus qu'à deux ou trois mètres lorsque, soudainement, Clarke laissa glisser son matelas sur le sol, sans le vouloir. Pendant un court instant, Bellamy crut qu'elle allait de exploser de colère si bien qu'il s'arrêta net, mais au lieu de cela, la blondinette se contenta d'enfouir son visage entre ses mains, refoulant le cri de rage qui pendait à ses lèvres. C'est alors qu'il remarqua les trois rondins de bois qu'elle avait déposé à peine plus loin, rondins qu'il devina devant servir à surélever son matelas afin de le laisser sécher sans qu'il ne touche le sol. C'est donc sans un mot que Bellamy traversa les derniers mètres avant de porter tant bien que mal la literie. Puis, il la déposa à l'envers sur les rondins et commença à enlever, à l'aide de ses mains, le gros de la saleté qui s'y était imprégné.

« Je peux le-... »

Clarke ne finit même sa phrase, se rendant compte du mensonge qu'elle allait prononcer. Oui, bien sûr qu'elle pouvait le faire toute seule, mais en avait-elle seulement envie ? Non. Elle était exténuée, un rien pouvait l'énerver et elle prit conscience que si la proposition de Finn l'avait plus agacée qu'autre chose, elle était tout de même ravie que Bellamy viennent l'aider, en s'imposant ainsi. La blondinette en profita pour souffler quelques instants, tandis que son regard balayait le campement. Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire brièvement en remarquant que tous les adolescents mettaient la main à la pâte pour reconstruire un camp décent. C'est alors qu'elle se rendit compte que malgré ses cauchemars, les Natifs, la mort de Charlotte, elle se sentait tout de même mieux ici que sur l'Arche. Puis, finalement, son regard s'arrêta sur son co-leader et elle vint le rejoindre, nettoyant à son tour le matelas.

« Merci, fit-elle, sans pour autant le regarder.

\- J'ai failli attendre, rétorqua-t-il avec un demi-sourire moqueur. »

Les lèvres de la blondinette s'étirèrent en un franc sourire, cette fois-ci.

« Joli haut, remarqua-t-il. »

Elle baissa immédiatement les yeux sur son tee-shirt avant de se figer instantanément. Oh. Voilà donc ce qui expliquait cela. Plus tôt, dans la matinée, elle avait eu le droit à de drôles de regards de la part de plusieurs adolescents, mais elle ne s'en était pas formalisée, son attention étant principalement concentrée à la tâche qu'elle effectuait. Ainsi donc, elle avait continué sa petite affaire avec le haut de Bellamy sur les épaules, sans s'en soucier plus que de raison et, même encore maintenant, cela lui importait peu. Il s'agissait juste d'un simple vêtement et personne n'allait en faire une affaire d'Etat.

« Il est mieux sur moi plutôt que sur toi, plaisanta-t-elle doucement en faisant un tour sur elle-même. »

Le jeune homme leva les yeux au ciel, non sans une pointe d'amusement. Il la trouvait un poil différente ce matin, plus détendue que d'ordinaire alors que les événements de la veille auraient du plus l'exaspérer qu'autre chose, mais la fatigue faisait parfois faire et dire de drôles de choses.

« Et il s'appelle _revient_ , précisa-t-il en lui jetant un regard entendu. »

Clarke posa alors ses mains sur ses hanches, tandis qu'une lueur joueuse scintillait au fond de ses yeux.

« Je me lance dans le naturisme tout de suite ou j'attends que ta compassion accepte de me le laisser un petit moment ? »

Tant il ne s'y attendait pas, la question souffla Bellamy qui se retrouva à court de mots. La blondinette se rendit rapidement compte de ce qu'elle venait de dire et secoua la tête, à la fois gênée et mal à l'aise.

« Désolée, tout ça me crève depuis ce matin et j'en viens même à raconter n'importer quoi, soupira-t-elle en enfouissant son visage entre ses mains.

\- On est tous crevé, rassura-t-il en lui offrant un bref sourire.

\- Et je crois que je vais l'être pendant encore un bon moment. »

Pour accompagner ses dires, Clarke posa le regard sur son matelas tout en secouant la tête. Puis, elle leva les yeux au ciel à la recherche du soleil qui l'avait agréablement réveillé ce matin, mais celui-ci était porté disparu. Le jeune homme pinça ses lèvres. Beaucoup allait devoir partager leur tente avec les sinistrés tandis que certains de ces derniers seraient obligés de dormir à même le sol dans la navette. Mais elle, elle était bien trop importante au groupe pour l'envoyer n'importe où. Non pas que les autres méritaient aussi un tel traitement, mais tout le monde était d'accord pour admettre que la jeune femme avait de loin les journées les plus difficiles et ils avaient tous terriblement besoin d'elle, pas seulement sur le plan médical. Elle était également un leader hors pair, une oreille attentive et un modèle pour les plus jeunes.

« Prends ma tente, proposa alors Bellamy.

\- Et toi, alors ? questionna-t-elle en haussant les sourcils. »

Il haussa les épaules.

« On verra ça plus tard. »

Clarke baissa la tête quelques instants avant de la relever, plantant ses yeux bleus dans les siens tandis qu'un franc sourire vint éclairer son visage.

« Merci, Bellamy. »

.

* * *

 _Merci d'avoir lu, j'vous aime !_


	2. Partie 2

__Salut, saluuut, ça fait super longtemps que je n'ai pas updaté cette histoire, mea culpa, mais la voici enfin ! Et ce chapitre est doublement plus long que le premier, et oui, autant que ces mois d'absence aient servi à quelque chose ! J'me suis laissée un peu déborder par d'autres choses d'où cet immense retard, mais je ne m'étends pas plus dessus, je ne veux pas vous retarder dans votre lecture, eheeh. Bonne lecture !__

 _ _.__

* * *

 ** **RàR des anonymes ;****

 ** **.****

 _ _N__ _ _anous__ _ _h - Merci beaucoup, j'espère que cette suite te plaira ! :D__

 _ _G__ _ _reenEye__ _ _s - Merciii, et voilà la suite ! ;)__

 _ _D__ _ _anywi__ _ _n - Coucou, merci pour les compliments ! En ce qui concerne les contextes, j'ai plus ou moins indiqué implicitement que l'histoire prenait place durant la saison 1, le fait que les 100 commencent à être en conflits avec les Natifs, que Finn soit toujours là, bref, désolée si ce n'était pas assez clair pour toi. :(__

 _ _A__ _ _yan__ _ _o - Ahaah, j'espère que leurs dialogues t'amuseront toujours autant et la nuit qu'ils vont devoir partager va peut-être s'éterniser, qui sait... En effet, j'ai un léger souci avec Finn, mais je n'en dis pas plus, je préfère te laisser découvrir le pardon ou non de Clarke. ;)__

 _ _E__ _ _v__ _ _a - Les dieux ont__ _ ** _ **ENFIN**_**_ _ _exaucé ta prière et je m'excuse platement que ça ait pris autant de temps, mais merci ! :)__

 _ _.__

 _ _.__

* * *

Le soleil était déjà couché depuis bien longtemps lorsque Clarke retrouva la tente de Bellamy. Elle était exténuée, elle ne demandait pas grand-chose, juste quelques jours où elle pourrait souffler, mais cela lui était impossible. Le camp demandait une implication constante. Dans le silence le plus total, la jeune femme enleva son haut qu'elle plia consciencieusement avant de le poser sur la table de nuit bancale, construite quelques semaines plus tôt. Puis, son bas ne tarda pas à le rejoindre et enfin, sa montre. Son soutien-gorge suivit rapidement. Durant quelques instants, Clarke resta ainsi, à moitié nue. Elle aurait aimé avoir un miroir pour pouvoir s'observer sous toutes les coutures, déclarer que telle ou telle partie de son corps était sa préférée, mais elle devait se contenter de se regarder grossièrement. Elle soupira doucement avant d'enfiler le débardeur qu'elle avait pu récupérer dans sa tente et sécher dans la journée puis, elle se glissa sous la couette.

Son dos était tout bonnement au paradis, mais elle ne put empêcher ses pensées de dévier sur Bellamy. Cela l'avait surprise qu'il lui laisse aussi aisément sa tente, néanmoins elle devait bien avouer que leur relation avait évolué depuis leur premier jour sur Terre. C'était un peu étrange, ils se prenaient toujours autant la tête, mais ce n'était plus aussi virulent. Ils avaient réussi à faire passer leurs différends au second plan pour l'intérêt du groupe et, de fil en aiguille, quelque chose de plus stable et posé s'était construit entre eux. Clarke se retourna dans le lit et, en une poignée de seconde, le sommeil l'emporta.

Pourtant, au beau milieu de la nuit, du bruit se fit entendre à l'entrée de la tente. La blondinette se réveilla en sursaut, son cœur battant chamade. Bordel, c'était encore un nouvel orage ? Elle s'assit rapidement, remontant la couverture jusqu'à son cou tandis que ses yeux s'habituaient peu à peu l'obscurité. Finalement, elle arriva à discerner une silhouette et elle ne put s'empêcher d'imaginer qu'il s'agissait d'un Natif venu la tuer dans son sommeil. A cette idée, elle resta paralysée. Son esprit encore dans le brouillard, elle ne savait quoi faire et, de toute façon, il n'y avait aucune arme à sa portée.

« Clarke ? Tu dors ? entendit-elle finalement. »

En reconnaissant cette voix, l'appelée expira tout l'air qu'elle avait retenu dans ses poumons.

« Bellamy, tu m'as fichu une de ces trouilles ! gronda-t-elle en chuchotant pour ne pas réveiller le camp. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

\- Qu'est-ce que je fais ici ? répéta-t-il en fronçant les sourcils. Ça reste ma tente, merde.

\- On est obligé de se prendre la tête maintenant ? Je suis crevée. »

Et, pour accompagner ses dires, elle bailla allégrement. A son tour, Bellamy ouvrit grand la bouche puis, il avança jusqu'à son lit. Il s'installa sur le rebord de celui-ci tandis que d'un coup de talon agile, il enleva ses bottes.

« Moi aussi, ça tombe bien, rétorqua-t-il d'une voix lasse. »

Clarke comprit rapidement qu'il envisageait de passer le reste de la nuit ici et, vu la tête qu'il tirait, elle allait devoir se faire toute petite dans son lit pour lui laisser de la place. Pourtant, elle ne résista pas à l'envie de l'embêter un peu.

« Pourquoi tu enlèves tes chaussures, tu n'dors pas parterre ? questionna-t-elle en feintant l'air outré. »

Le jeune homme vit directement clair dans son jeu, si bien qu'il lui donna un bref coup d'épaule, un maigre sourire jouant sur ses lèvres. La jeune femme eut un bref rire puis, elle se poussa sur le côté. Bellamy ne tarda pas à se glisser sous la couette, se couchant sur le dos, tandis que son avant-bras vint recouvrir ses yeux. Du bout des lèvres, il marmonna un vague bonne nuit qu'elle lui retourna. Il y avait quelque chose d'apaisant, dans le fait de ne pas se retrouver toute seule. C'était rassurant et elle ne manqua pas d'écouter la respiration plutôt bruyante de son co-leader pour la bercer. Il faisait beaucoup plus chaud, également et même si son espace s'en trouvait réduit, Clarke se sentit agréablement bien, comme si elle se trouvait dans un petit cocon, la même sensation que lorsque son père venait caresser ses cheveux jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'endorme. A l'aide de ses orteils, elle fit sauter les chaussettes qu'elle gardait habituellement la nuit puis, en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire, elle s'endormit, son esprit ne lui créant que des beaux rêves.

.

.

* * *

.

Quelque chose le chatouillait… Quelque chose lui chatouillait le nez et Bellamy n'arrivait pas à en déterminer sa provenance. Il avait beau se frotter encore et encore le visage, il ne parvenait pas à supprimer cette gêne. Puis, soudainement, il ouvrit les yeux, quittant ainsi son rêve et put enfin se détacher de ce chatouillement. Balayant au loin les cheveux de Clarke, le jeune homme se releva à l'aide de ses coudes avant que ses lèvres ne s'étirent en un sourire désabusé. La leader des Cent s'était étalée en diagonale, d'où le fait qu'une majeure partie de sa chevelure s'était retrouvée sur son visage. Bellamy se gratta la nuque, puis quitta la lit. Tout son corps était raide, que son esprit était encore embrumé. La nuit avait été loin d'être géniale, mais sans doute aurait-elle était pire s'il était resté à l'intérieur de la navette.

Clarke, quant à elle, se retourna dans le lit et, en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire, elle en avait pris entièrement possessions, sans pour autant se réveiller. Alors, avec une précaution qu'il ne se connaissait plus, le brun enfila un pantalon ainsi qu'une veste, tachant bien de faire le moins de bruit possible et, enfin, il quitta la tente. L'air froid lui mordit la peau, il zippa sa veste. Le ciel commençant seulement à prendre des couleurs, Bellamy en déduisit que ce n'était plus qu'une question de minutes avant que le soleil ne se lève. Il en serait de même pour le campement, il jugea donc bon de prendre de l'avance dans la restauration des tentes. En premier lieu, il vérifia l'état du matelas de Clarke -qui demeurait inchangé depuis la veille- puis, il s'attela à sa tente en particulier. Il n'était pas question d'un quelconque favoritisme, mais d'un simple intérêt personnel ; plus vite elle retrouverait un lieu décent où dormir, plus vite il reprendrait la pleine possession de son lit.

Durant un certain temps, le jeune homme tenta seul de consolider la structure en enfonçant, dans la terre meuble, des piliers en bois coupés la veille et destinés à consolider les futures tentes. Totalement pris dans l'effort, Bellamy n'entendit pas Monroe arriver. L'adolescente prit quelques secondes pour observer le pilier en penchant la tête sur le côté et pinça les lèvres.

« Ca va pas t'nir, tu tiens tant que ça à c'que Clarke reste dans ta tente ? questionna-t-elle, très sérieusement. »

Le jeune homme lui adressa un bref regard par-dessus l'épaule, puis il prit un peu de distance tandis qu'elle essuyait la sueur coulant de son front. Monroe n'attendit pas plus longtemps pour pousser le pilier du bout du pied et celui-ci tomba mollement au sol. Par la suite, elle lui adressa un sourire maladroit, un brin moqueur. Monroe était une étrange gamine, garçon manqué jusqu'au bout des ongles, il était rare qu'elle prête de l'attention aux histoires qui trainaient sur le camp et encore plus que l'une d'entre elles l'amuse comme c'était le cas aujourd'hui. Alors, Bellamy fronça légèrement les sourcils, songeant que si le fait que Clarke logeant temporairement dans sa tente la rendait taquine, le reste du camp serait complètement fou.

Il ne répondit pas pour autant à sa remarque pour se concentrer de nouveau sur sa tâche et, cette fois-ci, Monroe vint lui prêter main forte. En fin de matinée, pas moins de quatre autres adolescents les rejoignirent. Tandis que Bellamy portait Monroe sur ses épaules pour fixer les longs et fins rondins de bois reliant les piliers, Jasper qui supportait Monty ne cessait de soupirer.

« Putain, t'es sûr que tu manges autant que nous ?

\- Et si t'arrêtais de trembler, aussi ? rétorqua l'asiatique. »

Jasper marmonna quelque chose entre ses dents, mais son ami fit mine de n'avoir rien entendu. L'équilibre était précaire, le jeune homme avait les genoux qui tremblaient tandis que son dos s'était comme tétanisé. Il jeta un rapide coup d'oeil sur l'aîné Blake et ne put s'empêcher de souffler doucement. Ça aurait été tellement simple s'il avait eu une fille sur ses épaules, mais Octavia l'avait envoyé bouler, prétextant que, bien qu'elle l'appréciait, elle n'avait aucune confiance en sa capacité à la porter, alors en raison d'une fierté mal placée, il avait hissé Monty sur ses épaules afin de lui prouver qu'il était bien assez fort pour porter n'importe qui ou n'importe quoi. Maintenant, il avait juste envie de se poser dans un coin et de ne plus jamais avoir un quelconque poids sur ses épaules et le sourire narquois qu'Octavia ne cessait de lui adresser le confortait dans son idée.

« Dites-moi, vous faites une sacré équipe, commenta soudainement une voix qu'ils ne connaissaient tous que trop bien. »

De là où elle était, Clarke devait bien admettre qu'elle était bluffée par le travail qu'ils avaient accompli, la structure paraissait stable et viable et elle s'imaginait que leur campement ressemblerait moins à un vulgaire camping lorsque toutes les tentes en seraient dotées. Et par-dessus tout, cela l'amusait de les voir ainsi, les uns sur les autres. C'était presque inédit de voir la jeune femme si détendue, elle qui, d'ordinaire, était toujours aussi soucieuse avec cette constante ride qui barrait son front alors, naturellement, Monroe esquissa en première un sourire, puis les autres en firent de même.

Tout en changeant les bandages de Miller, Clarke s'était mise à relativiser, sur l'orage qui avait ravagé sa tente. Concrètement, elle n'avait pas perdu grand chose, quelques esquisses, un carnet, mais tout le reste avait juste besoin de temps pour sécher. Elle pouvait presque s'imaginer qu'il s'agissait là d'un nouveau départ pour elle, que désormais que tous les dessins qu'elle avait gribouillé sur l'Arche avait disparu, elle pouvait se détacher réellement de sa vie dans l'espace.

« T'es prête ? Demanda Octavia en arrivant à sa hauteur tandis qu'elle s'attachait les cheveux. »

La blondinette acquiesça et alors qu'elles allaient partir, la voix de Bellamy les interrompit. Ayant toujours Monroe sur ses épaules, il se retourna avec lenteur, mais avant qu'il n'ait pu ouvrir la bouche, sa jeune sœur le devança.

« Oui, on fera attention. Oui, on restera ensemble. Oui, on ne s'éloignera pas de Lincoln, au cas où. Oui, on sera de retour avant la nuit. Oui, pas de problème, soupira-t-elle en débitant ces phrases, tel un automate. »

Durant un court instant, Bellamy resta sans voix. Il est vrai qu'il avait tendance à faire beaucoup trop de recommandations lorsque Octavia quittait l'enceinte du camp. Ses lèvres se pincèrent et il secoua légèrement la tête, comme désabusé.

« A tout à l'heure, Bell ! salua la brune en levant la main avant de quitter les lieux, en compagnie de son amie. »

Monroe croisa les bras sous sa poitrine tandis que, de nouveau, un sourire mutin jouait sur ses lèvres. Ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux de Jasper qui peinait à réprimer un sourire moqueur puis, elle les baissa sur le haut du crâne de l'ainé Blake.

« A ce soir, Clarke, déclara-t-elle d'une voix suffisamment faible pour que la principale concernée ne l'entende pas. »

Sous son corps, elle sentit le jeune homme se contracter tandis que Jasper leur avait tout bonnement retourné le dos pour pouffer de rire en silence.

.

* * *

.

Il faisait presque nuit lorsque les deux jeunes filles rentèrent et leurs chemins se séparèrent rapidement. Clarke se dirigea vers sa tente franchement montée. Sur la structure qui avait été mise en place, une grande bâche imperméable avait été tirée, tombant jusqu'au sol et, curieuse, la jeune femme se glissa à l'intérieur. Elle avait l'impression que sa taille avait doublé, si bien qu'elle se demanda si cela servait réellement à quelque chose de l'avoir grandi parce qu'après tout, elle n'avait qu'un lit et une vague table. Le sol était presque antérieurement sec, elle avait cessé de s'y enfoncer. Elle songea qu'il faudrait creuser un système de tranchées autour des tentes pour éviter un nouvel incident de ce genre et réduire tous les efforts qu'ils avaient fait jusqu'alors. Clarke sourit brièvement. Ce n'était plus qu'une question de jour avant qu'elle ne retrouve son maigre, mais si doux confort. Elle quitta sa tente et, naturellement, elle prit le chemin de celle de Bellamy. Tous ses habits, désormais secs, se trouvaient là-bas et comme elle avait trébuché à deux reprises dans un ruisseau, ses pieds se prenant dans les racines cachées, elle n'était pas contre le fait de se changer. Elle trouva le jeune homme nonchalamment allongé sur le lit, son avant-bras reposant sur ses yeux.

« Hey, salua-t-elle dans un murmure, pas certaine qu'il soit éveillé.

\- Salut, répondit-il vaguement sans pour autant bouger. »

Clarke fronça légèrement les sourcils. D'ordinaire, il se serait relever pour accueillir Octavia ou au moins une brève question sur elle, mais il devait être trop épuisé pour faire quoique ce soit. Elle n'ajouta donc rien non plus, puis lui tourna le dos tandis qu'elle commençait à se déshabiller, sans la moindre pudeur. Elle n'était qu'en sous-vêtements, après tout, et de toute façon, ce n'était pas comme s'il la lorgnait du coin de l'œil. Néanmoins, attiré par le bruit du tissu se froissant et curieux de voir ce qu'elle faisait, Bellamy suréleva son avant-bras. En premier lieu, il n'avait pas eu l'attention de l'observer plus d'une seconde pourtant, c'est ce qu'il fit. Il nota la cicatrice qui partait du bas de sa colonne vertébrale pour remonter jusqu'à la naissance de ses côtes puis, lorsqu'elle se pencha en avant pour enfiler son pantalon, il ne put s'empêcher de faire glisser ses yeux sur son postérieur. Il refoula un sourire, alors qu'il détournait le regard, songeant qu'il avait dû prendre un sacré coup de soleil sur la tête pour mater, bien comme il le fallait, la jeune femme.

Pour sûr, elle n'était pas désagréable à regarder bien qu'elle possédait des formes relativement normales et, croyez-le, il avait eu l'occasion de voir de plus près des corps bien plus fous. Cependant, il y avait ce petit quelque chose chez Clarke qui faisait qu'elle pouvait se montrer plus attirante et ce, sans même qu'elle ne se rende compte. A tout hasard, il pouvait se remémorer les fois où elle revenait barbouillée de terre, les feuilles mortes se mélangeant à ses cheveux.

« On a trouvé des noix et d'autres petites choses à grignoter, annonça-t-elle alors, le coupant dans ses pensées. Ce n'est peut-être pas grand-chose, mais ça nous évitera de dormir le ventre vide. »

Elle haussa les épaules tout en se retournant, désormais habillée.

« Et puis, poursuivit-elle en portant son regard ailleurs que sur lui. Merci de t'être occupé de ma tente, j'aurais dû le faire moi-même.

\- Nan, rétorqua-t-il rapidement en balayant ses remerciements. On est un groupe, on doit faire ce qui doit être fait, c'est aussi simple que ça. »

Clarke hocha doucement la tête. C'était amusant, l'humilité dont il faisait preuve désormais alors qu'elle avait eu envie de lui faire ravaler son sourire narquois avant de l'étrangler la première fois qu'elle l'avait vu. Bellamy se releva, se frottant l'oeil. Il avait une furieuse envie de dormir, de se coucher pour ne plus jamais se lever, mais la nuit était fraichement tombée et le premier quart jusqu'à minuit était pour lui. Les lèvres de la jeune femme se pincèrent en notant son état de fatigue avancée. Elle aurait volontiers prit son quart, si elle le pouvait, mais le planning qu'ils avaient établi avait voulu qu'elle fasse déjà partie de la ronde de surveillance de ce soir, justement. Le début de la nuit allait s'annoncer interminable pour lui.

.

* * *

.

« T'as pas idée de l'état de mes épaules, marmonna Jasper. »

Clarke eut un sourire narquois en revoyant Monty sur les épaules de son ami avec un équilibre des plus précaires. La relève n'allait pas tarder à arriver et, pour se maintenir éveillé, il n'y avait pas d'autres moyens que de discuter de diverses choses avec ses camarades de galère. Souvent, les discussions s'orientaient sur l'Arche, on évoquait avec un sourire rêveur toute la technologie qui clignotait dans le moindre recoin, on décrivait sa section, on se remémorait la vue de la Terre depuis un petit hublot. D'autres fois, on s'étonnait sur les étranges morphologies des animaux en raison des radiations, on dévoilait les petits havres de paix découverts dans la forêt, mais jamais on ne parlait de choses qui fâchaient. Pas des disparus, pas du brouillard toxique, pas des Natifs.

« Je ne te les masserai certainement pas, rétorqua la blondinette, non sans humour.

\- J'm'en doute, c'est Bellamy qui a le droit aux traitements de faveur, argua-t-il à son tour en lui lançant un regard en coin. »

Clarke écarquilla les yeux et ouvrit la bouche, mais aucun son n'en sortit. Jasper l'avait soufflé, tout simplement, et il n'en était pas peu fier. Il s'était amusé de toutes ces allusions avec Monroe durant l'après-midi tandis que Bellamy s'était contenté de faire la sourde oreille, tentant tant bien que mal de ne pas perdre son sang froid.

« Je vais faire comme si je n'avais rien entendu, déclara-t-elle en relevant le menton.

Il cogna son épaule contre celle de son amie, alors que ses lèvres s'étiraient en un sourire moqueur.

« Rappelle-moi où tu dors ce soir ? questionna-t-il innocemment. »

Clarke lui fit son fameux regard __sérieusement-ne-dit-pas-un-mot-de-plus__ et Jasper eut beaucoup de mal à refouler un ricanement. Elle possédait mille et une facettes, mais celle qui préférait était certainement lorsqu'elle abandonnait son rôle de maman du camp derrière elle, celle qu'elle ne s'autorisait que lorsqu'elle était seule à seule avec ses amis les plus proches. Elle semblait plus accessible, plus adolescente et parfois, elle entrait même dans son jeu pour mieux le surprendre. Miller et Monty arrivèrent pour prendre leur place et les deux amis firent un bout de chemin ensemble, jusqu'à la tente de Bellamy. Alors que Jasper allait ouvrir la bouche, certainement pour glisser l'une de ses nombreuses remarques taquines, Clarke le devança.

« J'ai un homme qui m'attend, bonne nuit, fit-elle en lui faisant un clin d'œil. »

Le jeune homme secoua doucement la tête, néanmoins amusée. C'était mot pour mot ce qu'il avait prévu de dire, il avait voulu finir en beauté mais, comme bien souvent, elle lui vola sa meilleure réplique.

« Ce n'est que partie remise, avertit-il en lui lançant un regard entendu.

\- Tss, souffla-t-elle avec un sourire. »

Puis, elle se glissa à l'intérieur de la tente. Cette dernière était vide. Clarke s'installa sur le bord du lit, elle fit sauter négligemment ses chaussures, jeta sa veste sur une chaise, et fit glisser son pantalon le long de ses jambes. Par la suite, elle s'allongea sous les couvertures, le dos tourné vers l'entrée tandis que son nez touchait presque la toile de la tente. Seulement une ou deux minutes plus tard, elle sentit le corps de Bellamy s'écraser à côté du sien et il ne bougea plus. Curieuse, la jeune femme se retourna et pris appui sur ses bras pour se relever légèrement. Elle haussa les sourcils en découvrant que son co-leader s'était tout bonnement écroulé sans même prendre la peine de se déshabiller ou de se glisser sous les draps et qu'il dormait déjà profondément. Elle secoua doucement la tête, un brin désabusé.

Ce fut loin d'être la dernière nuit qu'ils passèrent ensemble. La journée, les deux s'occupaient de leur côté du camp, des problèmes à résoudre, à anticiper, Clarke dut faire neuf points de suture à Raven dans une ambiance des plus tendues, tandis que Bellamy et son groupe d'exploration faillirent se faire surprendre par le brouillard toxique. Les jours s'enchainaient, toujours plus durs les uns après les autres. Il fallait faire face aux rares décès, aux tensions qui éclataient entre ceux qui n'avaient plus d'endroit où dormir et ceux qui les hébergeaient, et tant d'autres choses encore alors, lorsque la nuit tombait, lorsque le camp ne s'agitait plus, Clarke et Bellamy s'autorisaient à souffler. Il suffisait de faire un pas dans leur tente pour noter avec étonnement à quelque point l'ambiance y était paisible, reposante. Octavia avait même parié avec Jasper que Clarke finirait pas étouffer son frère tant il pouvait être exaspérant par moment, mais il en était tout autre. Bien souvent, la blondinette s'asseyait à califourchon sur une chaise, sa poitrine contre le dossier et sa tête reposant sur ses bras croisés et elle soupirait doucement puis, elle finissait pas déblatérer à propos de sa journée et Bellamy l'écoutait, sans un mot.

Parfois, les rôles s'inversaient, mais ni l'un, ni l'autre, ne jugeait l'autre. Après tout, ils étaient certainement les mieux placés pour comprendre et approuver les choix de l'autre.

« Je retourne dans ma tente, demain, annonça Clarke, ce soir-là. »

Allongé sur le lit avec les bras sous la tête, Bellamy tourna la tête dans sa direction. Il acquiesça brièvement, ne sachant quoi ajouter à ça. C'était bizarre parce qu'il avait l'impression que la jeune femme avait toujours été là, à ses côtés, alors qu'il n'était seulement question de quelques nuits.

« Enfin, grimaça-t-il finalement.

\- Je sais que je vais te manquer, rétorqua-t-elle sur le ton de la plaisanterie. »

Il arqua un sourcil, un sourire en coin jouant sur ses lèvres.

« Bien sûr. Surtout tes pieds froids. »

Clarke esquissa un large sourire, alors qu'elle quitta sa chaise pour venir se coucher auprès lui. Lorsqu'elle inclina la tête, elle remarqua leur proximité et ses yeux louchèrent sur son nez, le temps de quelques secondes. Puis, elle changea de position, son regard se fixant sur le toit de la tonnelle. Elle s'était habituée à sa présence alors, elle songea que ce serait étrange de pouvoir se retourner dans son lit sans cogner, malencontreusement, quelqu'un.

« Tu dors ? questionna-t-elle. »

Il ne répondit pas et elle n'insista pas.

.

* * *

.

C'était étrange. C'était sa tente, son lit, son intimité, pourtant elle ne parvenait pas à se sentir à l'aise. Elle avait la désagréable impression de ne pas être à sa place, tout était trop grand autour d'elle, trop vide, trop ordonné, même son matelas une place lui paraissait trop grand. Et puis, aussi, il y avait ce silence, ce lourd silence. Clarke n'entendait que sa respiration, quelques fois des pas devant sa tente qui devaient appartenir sans aucun doute à Miller qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de se dégourdir les jambes lors de ses tours de garde. Elle se retourna pour la énième fois. Le sommeil se laissait désirer et quand bien même elle parviendrait à le trouver, elle redoutait le retour de ses cauchemars.

« Tss, soupira-t-elle doucement en s'asseyant don son lit. »

Elle s'ébouriffa les cheveux, songeant qu'elle aurait une belle tête demain. Ses pensées dévièrent naturellement sur Bellamy et elle souffla une nouvelle fois. Lui, au moins, devait se réjouir de passer une nuit seul, il n'avait pas arrêté de se plaindre qu'elle prenait toute la place, qu'elle grognait parfois dans son sommeil et que ses pieds étaient trop froids pour être normaux. Clarke eut un bref sourire avant que ses lèvres ne se pincent. Peut-être que… Peut-être que juste pour cette nuit, il ne ronchonnerait pas à l'idée de la laisser se glisser sous ses draps, encore une fois. Elle avancerait une excuse bidon, quelque chose de la trempe de mon matelas est encore humide ou ma couverture ne me tient pas assez chaud et il ne pourrait refuser. Et puis, si vraiment il était réticent, elle titillerait la corde sensible en avançant qu'elle ne pourrait mettre en œuvre ses connaissances médicales que si elle avait une bonne nuit de sommeil..

Alors, sur la pointe des pieds, elle quitta sa tente pour trottiner jusqu'à celle de son co-leader. Pourtant, une fois devant cette dernière, elle faillit faire demi-tour. Elle songea qu'elle serait de mauvaise humeur si on venait la tirer du sommeil de la sorte, mais elle balaya rapidement ses doutes. Ce soir-là, elle était égoïste et elle souhaitait juste s'écrouler aux côtés de Bellamy. Il était une vraie bouillotte humaine et sa respiration résonnait comme une berceuse à ses oreilles. A cette pensée, la jeune femme piétina d'impatience.

« Psst, Bellamy, chuchota-t-elle. »

Elle l'entendit se retourner dans son lit.

« Bellamy, insista-t-elle en haussant légèrement le ton. »

Il y eut un bref grognement, grognement qu'elle reconnut comme étant celui qu'il poussait lorsqu'il se réveillait.

« C'est Clarke. »

Puis, elle écarta les pans de l'entrée et pénétra dans la tente. La blondinette aperçut vaguement la silhouette du jeune homme qui s'était relevée pour s'asseoir. Il se massa brièvement le front, puis passa une main évasive dans sa chevelure.

« Y'a un souci ? questionna-t-il. »

Malgré sa voix rauque encore ensommeillée, il était prêt à se lever et gérer le moindre problème relatif au camp. A ce moment-là, Clarke se sentit un peu idiote. Il y avait un souci, effectivement, mais il était si ridicule comparé à ce qu'il devait s'attendre. Elle se tritura les doigts tandis qu'elle se balançait d'un pied sur l'autre.

« Je peux dormir avec toi ? demanda-t-elle d'un ton presque enfantin. »

Bellamy aurait pu lui demander pourquoi, lui poser un million d'autres questions, l'envoyer retourner fissa dans sa tente, et bien d'autres choses encore, mais il ne prononça aucune parole. Il avait, certes, la tête encore dans les nuages, il devina cependant rapidement qu'elle avait dû prendre sur elle-même pour venir quémander une telle requête. Clarke aimait se débrouiller seule, elle était forte, d'où le fait que les plus jeunes l'écoutaient comme le messie, mais quelques fois, elle baissait la garde et Bellamy préférait mille fois cette facette. Il tapota la place à ses côtés alors qu'il se décalait sur la gauche pour lui laisser de place. La jeune femme ne se fit pas prier, elle grimpa sur le lit en écrasant ses jambes, il grimaça puis, sans plus attendre, l'ainé Blake se rendormit en quelques secondes seulement.

De son côté, Clarke ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire, à la fois naïvement et fière. Elle n'avait eu besoin d'aucune excuse. Elle frissonna de plaisir. Il faisait chaud, le dos de Bellamy effleurait le sien, sensation qu'elle appréciait particulièrement depuis qu'elle y avait gouté et, par-dessus tout, elle entendait sa forte respiration. Elle n'était plus seule, elle était juste bien.

Lorsqu'elle se réveilla, le lendemain matin, elle fut agréablement surprise de sentir qu'elle n'était pas seule. Non pas qu'elle ne se souvenait pas s'être immiscée sous les draps de Bellamy, loin de là, elle était même quelque peu embarrassée à ce souvenir, mais d'ordinaire, le jeune homme se levait bien avant elle. A ce moment précis, elle songea à Finn avant de balayer rapidement son image, se giflant mentalement. C'était plus fort qu'elle, dès qu'elle se retrouvait plus ou moins proche d'un homme, elle se remémorait son souvenir, elle se mettait même à les comparer. D'habitude, Finn gagnait à tous les coups. Pourtant, cette fois-ci, elle ne put s'empêcher de penser que la sensation qu'elle avait ressenti en se réveillant aux côtés de son ancien amant, dans le bunker, était bien ridicule, dérisoire, comparée à celle qu'elle ressentait actuellement.

Naturellement, son regard se porta sur le jeune homme. Elle fit glisser ses yeux le long de l'arrête de son petit nez, puis ses lèvres légèrement entrouvertes et, pour finir, le creux qui se dessinait au niveau du menton. Elle ne s'était jamais attardée sur les traits de son visage parce que, d'ordinaire, lorsqu'ils se faisaient face, elle plongeait son regard dans le sien tandis que son esprit était bien trop occupé par d'autres sujets pour laisser vagabonder ses yeux. Clarke ne put s'empêcher de songer qu'il était beau, dans cet état de quiétude. Elle se sentait presque privilégiée et les battements de son cœur s'accélèrent. L'espace d'un instant, plus que privilégiée, elle eut envie d'être spéciale. Elle fronça légèrement les sourcils à cette constatation. A quel moment le regard de Bellamy était-il devenu si important pour elle ? Elle avait beau essayer, elle ne parvenait pas à se remémorer depuis quand leur relation avait autant changé, depuis quand il était passé d'un pauvre connard arrogant à cette personne qu'elle estimait tant. Ça lui était tombé dessus sans qu'elle ne s'en soit rendue compte, cette complicité qu'ils partageaient, quand ils ne se prenaient pas le bec, s'était imposée comme une évidence, quelque chose de naturel, une suite logique des choses. Les joues de Clarke se colorèrent brusquement de rouge alors qu'elle détournait le regard avant d'enfouir sa tête dans l'oreiller. C'était plus fort qu'elle, elle n'avait pu s'empêcher de se demander si __cette suite logique__ s'arrêterait brusquement là ou si elle allait faire encore un bout de chemin. La blondinette étouffa un cri rageur. Bordel. Les radiations avaient dû atteindre son cerveau pour qu'elle en vienne à se laisser bercer par de telles illusions. A croire que l'épisode Finn ne lui avait pas suffisamment servi de leçon, voilà qu'elle venait presque à s'enticher d'un homme à femmes, malgré tout le respect qu'elle avait pour lui. __Génial__ , grinça-t-elle.

Clarke s'étira doucement, puis passa par-dessus Bellamy sans jamais le toucher. Pourtant, un bref gémissement s'échappa de ses lèvres et elle arqua un sourcil, songeant que c'était certainement le dernier son qu'elle aurait imaginé dans sa bouche. Lorsqu'elle tendit le bras pour attraper ses vêtements, son cœur loupa un battement. Merde. Elle avait presque zappé qu'elle avait déménagé toutes ses affaires dans sa nouvelle tente et elle aurait l'air bien ridicule à courir dans cette tenue alors que le soleil s'était déjà levé. La jeune femme se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Décidément, il devait y avoir un Dieu, là-haut, qui s'amusait bien à lui créer des situations plus gênantes les unes que les autres… Elle jeta un regard par-dessus son épaule. Bellamy dormait toujours. Elle réfléchit quelques instants, l'observant longuement, puis secoua la tête. Tant pis, il ne lui en voudrait certainement pas si elle empruntait son épaisse veste pour se faufiler jusqu'à sa tente. D'un geste rapide, Clarke la fit glisser sur ses épaules. Elle lui arrivait pratiquement aux genoux, mais sa tenue était toujours aussi embarrassante.

« Seulement quelques mètres…, marmonna-t-elle pour se donner du courage. »

Du bout des doigts, elle écarta les pans de l'entrée avant de regarder les alentours. Personne et elle saisit cette ouverture pour trottiner à toute vitesse. Elle aurait pu adopter une attitude nonchalante, comme toujours, ne pas faire attention aux autres, mais il y avait tant de taquineries, de remarques sur leur tandem qu'elle ne souhaitait pas intensifier. Comble du bonheur, la blondinette ne remarqua la présence de personne. Du moins, elle ne vit pas Monty la suivre du regard. Avec un mince sourire, il ne put s'empêcher de secouer légèrement la tête avant de poursuivre son chemin, comme si de rien n'était.

.

* * *

.

Allongé les bras en croix, Bellamy fixait un quelconque point. Il ne parvenait pas à dormir pour une raison qui lui échappait et ce n'était pas l'envie qui lui manquait. En réalité, il cogitait, les rouages de son cerveau turbinaient à deux cents à l'heure. Non, il n'était pas en train de réfléchir à une manière de renforcer la sécurité du camp pour que les rondes de surveillance ne soient plus une corvée, ni à une façon d'améliorer leur rendement alimentaire en aménageant des cultures plus grandes afin de planter plus de graines. Non, vraiment, ce n'était rien de tout ça, il pensait plutôt au casse-tête qu'était Clarke Griffin. Lorsqu'elle s'était glissée à plusieurs reprises sous ses draps, prétextant tantôt un trou dans la tonnelle de sa tente qui laissait passer les courants d'air froid, tantôt l'humidité de sa literie, il avait cru la cerner. Son esprit et son cœur s'étaient emballés, à vrai dire, et les taquineries de Jasper et Monroe, ne cessant de résonner dans sa tête, avaient fini par prendre tout leur sens. Cette idée de l'accueillir dans sa tente était certainement la meilleure et la pire qu'il ait jamais eu parce qu'en plus de l'avoir dans la peau, il l'avait désormais dans les draps.

Le camp s'était couché depuis bien longtemps et pourtant, elle n'était toujours pas venue gratter à sa porte. Il fronça les sourcils à cette constatation. Il aimait dormir avec elle, même si ses pieds froids le faisaient sursauter à chaque fois qu'ils venaient se poser sur ses mollets. Il appréciait son odeur et sa présence, tout simplement, mais ça, il était bien trop fier pour pouvoir l'admettre réellement. Maintenant qu'il avait goûté au plaisir de dormir avec la jeune Griffin, il trouvait son lit bien trop grand et plus si confortable que ça. Bellamy soupira, chassant Clarke de ses pensées. Ça n'avait été qu'une passade, après tout et il devait plutôt se féliciter de ne pas être allé plus loin, au risque de compromettre l'organisation de tout le campement. Alors qu'il allait s'enfoncer cette idée en tête, il entendit des petits pas allant dans sa direction, puis l'entrée s'ouvrit pour laisser apparaitre une fine silhouette. Le jeune homme devina Clarke et son cœur manqua un battement. Pour il ne sait quelle raison, il fit semblant de dormir. Sans doute n'avait-il pas envie qu'elle pense qu'il l'avait attendu…

La blondinette s'avança jusqu'au bord du lit, silencieusement. Elle se déshabilla, attrapa sa tenue pour dormir qu'elle avait – _ _pas si__ \- malencontreusement oublié ici puis, elle grimpa sur le matelas, faisant bien attention à ne pas l'écraser. Elle remarqua alors la position de Bellamy, ses bras étendus à l'horizontale et elle cligna des yeux, ne sachant trop quoi faire. Finalement, elle haussa les épaules tandis que sa tête venait se poser sur son avant-bras. Tant pis, il n'aurait plus de circulation dans son bras le lendemain matin, mais c'était de sa faute : il aurait pu tout de même anticiper son arrivée et ne pas s'étendre ainsi. Puis, Clarke se souvint qu'il ne s'agissait en aucun cas de son lit et qu'elle pouvait relayer ses exigences au placard, un vague sourire désabusé flottant sur ses lèvres.

Bellamy, quant à lui, s'était figé. Au fur et à mesure, il se détendit doucement jusqu'à être capable de bouger les doigts de sa main. Le temps de quelques instants, il songea à retirer brusquement son bras, mais il balaya bien vite cette idée de son esprit, se rendant compte qu'il y avait pris rapidement goût. Ce fut lui qui se réveilla le premier, le lendemain. Il voulut bouger ses doigts, mais il n'arrivait plus à les sentir et il soupira. Il n'avait pas envie de la tirer brusquement de son sommeil alors naturellement, son attention se porta sur le toit de sa tente, attendant patiemment qu'elle daigne se lever. Au bout de seulement deux minutes, le jeune homme décida qu'il ne pouvait se permettre d'attendre plus longtemps, son bras allait finir par se détacher de son corps. Tandis qu'il l'épiait du coin de l'œil, il fit sursauter son bras. Elle bougonna. Il réitéra l'opération, cette fois-ci avec plus de vigueur et Clarke marmonna enfin quelques mots incompréhensibles avant de se retourner, leur visage se faisant ainsi face. Par réflexe, le jeune homme recula la tête alors que la blondinette ouvrait les yeux. Encore endormie, elle ne nota pas leur proximité, pas plus que l'air crispé qu'arborait Bellamy.

« 'Jour, murmura-t-elle en se frottant l'oeil à l'aide de la paume de sa main. »

Dirigeant son regard ailleurs que sur Clarke, il réussit à retrouver contenance.

« J'vais finir par croire que je t'ai reconstruit une tente pour rien, fit-il remarquer, faussement détaché. »

Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure, réprimant un sourire. Elle aussi allait finir par penser que sa tente serait plus utile à quelqu'un d'autre vu le temps dérisoire -que dis-je, les minutes- qu'elle y passait, mais il y avait une limite qu'elle ne pouvait franchir, une limite avec laquelle elle flirtait dangereusement ces derniers jours. La jeune femme sembla alors prendre conscience de leur position, de sa chaude respiration chatouillant son nez, de ses yeux à demi-ouvert qui ne cessait de glisser jusqu'à ses lèvres, de l'atmosphère qui changea brusquement. Elle était là, la limite. Leurs regards s'accrochèrent et le temps s'arrêta. Elle n'était plus Clarke, il n'était plus Bellamy, ils n'étaient plus que deux jeunes adultes partageant un étrange moment, une osmose parfaite, un cocon coupé du monde. Elle eut envie de l'embrasser, lui aussi et pourtant, ils ne le firent pas. Le bout de leurs nez s'effleurèrent et leurs respirations s'entrechoquèrent. Clarke ferma les yeux quelques instants, savourant le feu qui se consumait au creux de ses reins puis, elle avança doucement son visage.

« Clarke, non..., souffla-t-il contre ses lèvres. »

C'était à contre cœur, mais il se devait de l'arrêter maintenant parce que c'était Clarke. Ce n'était pas une quelconque fille du camp, il avait bien trop d'estime pour elle, suffisamment pour qu'il ne se laisse pas aller sur un coup de tête, une envie fugace, un moment qui les embarrasserait plus tard. Si cela devait se passer, il aurait aimé que cela se fasse dans d'autres conditions, pas avec une Clarke encore ensommeillée qui vacillait vaguement entre rêve et réalité et qui n'avait aucune idée de l'impact de son geste. Les mots du brun la firent stopper net. Petit à petit, elle prit conscience de la situation, de ce qui avait failli s'ensuivre et ses yeux s'ouvrirent brusquement. Le moment venait de se briser. Elle recula rapidement tandis que ses joues se colorèrent de rouge, à la fois gênée et blessée par la tournure de situation. Soudain, elle ne se sentit plus légère que lors de son réveil et elle fronça les sourcils. Son cœur battait la chamade, il résonnait jusqu'à ses oreilles.

« Je… Je dois y aller, j'ai des choses à faire, annonça-t-elle précipitamment. »

Tout aussi rapidement, Clarke s'extirpa du lit et quitta les lieux sans même prendre la peine de se changer. Elle avait envie de fuir, de courir très loin, de se cacher. Tandis qu'elle marchait, elle prit sa tête entre ses mains. Quelle idiote, mais quelle idiote ! Bordel, qu'est-ce qui lui était passé par la tête ? Le temps de quelques secondes, son cerveau avait cessé de fonctionner et toutes ses pensées s'étaient concentrées sur l'homme qui se trouvait à ses côtés. Et puis, il l'avait repoussé et ça, c'était d'autant plus humiliant. A toujours vouloir repousser cette limite invisible, elle venait tout simplement de se prendre une belle veste.

Enfin, pour couronner le tout, elle aperçut Finn devant sa tente, semblant l'attendre.

« Où est-ce que t'étais ? questionna-t-il lorsqu'elle arriva à sa hauteur, d'un ton presque accusateur.

\- En quoi ça te regarde ? se braqua-t-elle. »

Après la gêne qu'elle avait ressentie, la colère pulsait désormais dans ses veines et, malheureusement pour Finn, il était au mauvais moment au mauvais endroit. Il fronça les sourcils, tandis que son regard se portait sur la tente de Bellamy et ce dernier qui en sortait. Il n'était pas stupide, il savait pertinemment d'où elle venait, il avait entendu toutes ces rumeurs qui agitaient les jeunes autour du feu de camp, mais il avait toujours pensé qu'elle ne tomberait pas aussi bas. Il avait tort, finalement.

« C'est Raven, il y a un souci avec les points que tu lui as fait, déclara-t-il, mettant leurs différends de côté pour le moment. »

Les yeux de Clarke s'agrandirent et elle n'attendit pas plus longtemps pour courir jusqu'à l'infirmerie, Bellamy s'envolant de ses pensées. Finn ne bougea pas durant quelques secondes, ses yeux s'étant posés une nouvelle fois sur le jeune homme. Il le fusilla du regard, juste pour la forme, puis rejoignit la blondinette. Bellamy, quant à lui, s'était contentée d'observer Clarke. Après qu'elle soit sortie précipitamment, il s'était maudit, pinçant l'arrête de son nez avant de se décider à la rattraper, mais il semblerait qu'un imprévu avait contrecarré ses plans. Il aurait tout le temps d'avoir une discussion avec elle ce soir, de toute façon. Du moins, si elle osait de nouveau se glisser dans son lit.

.

* * *

.

Clarke essuya la sueur qui perlait de son front à l'aide de la manche de sa veste alors qu'elle sortait de l'infirmerie. Recoudre la plaie de Raven avait été éreintant, non pas en raison de la tâche en elle-même, mais plutôt à cause des personnes présentes durant ladite tâche. La colère que Raven nourrissait envers elle semblait s'éteindre, jour après jour. Quelques fois, elles se souriaient poliment en guise de salutation, même si elles n'allaient pas, non plus, jusqu'à partager leur verre d'alcool lors des rares fêtent qu'ils faisaient. Cependant, Finn avait insisté pour se trouver aux côtés de Raven et, bien évidemment, la situation s'était envenimée.

Clarke soupira doucement. Tout paraissait tellement simple lorsque la nuit tombait, mais à cette pensée, elle se figea. Les souvenirs de la matinée lui revinrent en mémoire et, une nouvelle fois, elle sentit ses joues se réchauffer. Elle ne comptait pas y retourner ce soir, pas après ce qu'il s'était passé, ce serait trop gênant pour eux deux alors, naturellement, elle prit le chemin de sa tente pour y récupérer ses affaires. Il ne devait plus s'y trouver, elle avait cru comprendre que Octavia, Jasper et lui devaient se rendre dans un étrange bunker sur lequel ils étaient tombés la veille. Sans ménagement, elle écarta les pans de la tente avant que son cœur ne loupe un battement à la vue d'un corps sur le lit. Elle reconnut Rowan, la plantureuse Rowan aux courbes bien trop parfaites pour ne pas l'envier. Se mordant l'intérieur des joues, la jeune femme détourna le regard tandis que ses ongles s'enfonçaient dans les paumes de ses mains. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. Elle qui, s'était toujours imaginée être particulière, s'était bien fourvoyée, le coup de poing qu'elle venait de se prendre dans l'estomac était un dur retour à la réalité.

« Non, tu ne m'as pas reconstruit une tente pour rien, grinça-t-elle. »

D'un geste rageur, Clarke récupéra ses vêtements de nuit reposant sur le dossier d'une chaise. Cette dernière tomba et elle entendit Rowan bouger.

« Bell ? appela-t-elle d'une faible voix. »

D'elles-mêmes, les lèvres de la blondinette s'étirèrent en un sourire moqueur. __Bell__ , ouais. Il s'était bien joué d'elle.

.

* * *

.

Une fois son tour de garde terminé, Jasper avait une nouvelle fois accompagné Clarke jusqu'à la tente de l'aîné Blake. Tandis qu'il s'était arrêté devant cette dernière, la jeune femme avait poursuivi son chemin jusqu'à la sienne. Un vague bonne nuit s'était échappé de ses lèvres et elle avait disparu. Cette nuit fut aussi difficile que la première qu'elle avait passé sur Terre. Elle avait eu froid, elle avait eu du mal à trouver le sommeil malgré la fatigue et le fait que son cher co-leader ne soit pas venu pointer le bout de son nez, curieux de savoir où elle était passée n'avait qu'accentué son agacement. Elle allait être infecte le lendemain, elle le sentait bien.

Et ça ne loupa pas.

.

* * *

.

« Tu m'fais quoi, là ? questionna-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Rien. Rien du tout, aucun problème, répondit-elle d'un ton cassant. Et arrête d'agiter ton doigt sous mon nez ! »

Après lui avoir tapé ledit doigt, Clarke croisa les bras sous sa poitrine, tandis que son regard se portait ailleurs, sur quelque chose de bien plus intéressant que lui. De toute façon, tout était plus intéressant que Bellamy, songea-t-elle de mauvaise foi. Il l'avait harponné sans qu'elle ne s'y attende alors qu'elle sortait du vaisseau après qu'elle l'ait consciencieusement évité une bonne partie de la journée et, de nombreux délinquants leur ayant adressé un drôle de regard suite à ça, elle n'avait pas eu l'occasion de fuir cette conversation qu'elle n'avait pas envie de tenir.

Il l'observait toujours avec autant d'insistance et elle ne put s'empêcher de rouler des yeux, pensant que ce n'était clairement pas à elle de donner une quelconque explication. D'ailleurs, de quoi devait-elle s'expliquer, au juste ? D'avoir passé une nuit dans sa tente ? Elle rêvait, là ! De plus, il la pointait encore du doigt et elle avait en horreur ce geste. S'il s'approchait de sa bouche, elle le mordrait, elle le jurait.

« Oh que si, insista-t-il. Tu m'évites depuis hier, j'suis pas plus idiot qu'un autre, Clarke. »

Elle le sentait perdre patience, mais elle se risqua tout de même à le pousser encore un peu plus à bout, bien décidée à camper sur ses positions.

« Je n'ai plus le droit d'avoir envie de me retrouver seule ? argua-t-elle alors en osant affronter son regard. »

Bellamy leva légèrement la tête tandis qu'il arquait un sourcil. Il était à deux doigts, à deux doigts de la prendre par les épaules et de la secouer pour qu'elle crache le morceau. Comme il le lui avait dit, il n'était pas idiot, quelque chose avait déraillé à un moment donné et il comptait bien mettre le doigt dessus. La veille au soir, il l'avait attendu, mais elle n'était pas venue. Il s'était fait une raison, peut-être avait-elle eu juste besoin de tirer les choses au clair avec elle-même en préférant se tenir à l'écart de lui. Et puis, le lendemain, il avait bien repéré son petit manège, ses regards fuyants dès que les leurs se croisaient, son soudain besoin de s'éclipser alors qu'il avançait à elle et tous ces autres petits détails qui l'avaient autant agacé que blessé.

Le jeune homme soupira doucement, passant une main évasive dans sa chevelure. Cette fille allait finir par vraiment le rendre fou. Bien souvent, il y avait une raison pour que leurs conversations deviennent virulentes : l'un n'acceptait pas la décision de l'autre, leurs prises de position étaient différentes ou alors il s'agissait juste d'une envie d'agacer l'autre. Pourtant, cette fois-ci, il avait beau se creuser les méninges, Bellamy ne comprenait pas la raison de son caractère soudain infect.

« Il y avait bien d'autres moyens de me le dire, en fait, finit-elle par admettre, à demi-mots, qu'il y avait bien un problème. »

Clarke se mordit la lèvre inférieure tout en se maudissant d'avoir laissé s'échapper ces mots, mais elle avait envie de le confronter aux faits.

« Pardon ? »

Bellamy n'était pas certain de ce dont il était question. Il songea d'abord à cet étrange moment qu'ils avaient partagé à son réveil et il détourna rapidement le regard, quelque peu gêné.

« J'voulais pas que... Raah, je sais pas trop, j'aurais aimé que ça se passe autrement, avoua-t-il. »

En réalité, si elle lui sautait au cou à cet instant précis, il ne prendrait même pas la peine de la repousser. Il avait eu toute une nuit pour penser à quel point il appréciait -beaucoup trop- sa présence, son sens de la répartie, son humour quelques fois douteux, et d'autres choses encore qui faisaient qu'il avait choisi de laisser de côté cette fichue limite qu'ils s'étaient eux-même imposés.

Clarke, quant à elle, serra ses poings tandis qu'elle tentait d'adopter une attitude désinvolte, comme si toute cette histoire lui passait au dessus de la tête. Cela l'avait blessé, mais elle ne comptait pas le lui montrer.

« Tu aurais pu juste me le dire en face, que tu voulais que je parte. »

 _ _Parce que c'était plutôt humiliant de se retrouver nez à nez avec ça__ , se retint-elle d'ajouter. Bellamy arqua un sourcil. Encore une fois, elle venait de le perdre.

« Tu comprends, reprit la jeune femme en plissant les yeux. J'arrive, je tombe sur Rowan et je perds mes mots. (Ses sourcils se froncèrent et, finalement, elle relaya au placard son semblant de désinvolture pour laisser véritablement éclater sa colère.) En fait, ça m'a vraiment fait chier, tu vois. C'était blessant aussi parce que je ne te pensais pas autant goujat et-

\- Attends, attends, quoi ? la coupa-t-il en haussant les sourcils. »

Petit à petit, les éléments de la veille lui revinrent au mémoire. Rowan, oui... Il avait presque oublié le vague échange qu'ils avaient eu tant il avait été insignifiant à ses yeux. Puis, ce fut plus fort que lui, il ricana doucement en s'imaginant la mine décomposée de Clarke lorsqu'elle était tombée sur elle. La blondinette claqua la langue contre son palais tandis que ses joues rougirent furieusement, pensant qu'il se moquait ouvertement d'elle. Elle était sur le point de tourner les talons, mais la poigne de Bellamy l'attrapa de justesse. Elle le fusilla du regard et les lèvres du jeune homme s'étirèrent en un sourire moqueur.

« C'est quoi, ça ? questionna-t-il en agitant son doigt devant son nez.

\- Quoi, ça ? rétorqua-t-elle en fermant les yeux afin de prendre sur elle pour ne pas s'énerver.

\- C'est une petite scène que tu me fais là, nan ? »

Il semblait se délecter de la tournure de la situation, de ce léger quiproquo et la colère de Clarke s'envola en un clin d'oeil pour laisser place à de la gêne. Néanmoins, pour ne pas perdre la face, elle releva le menton.

« Et alors ? argua-t-elle. »

Tout en desserrant sa poigne, le jeune Blake pouffa de rire. Ridicule. Elle était ridicule à vouloir ainsi sauver les meubles et ça l'amusait plus que de raison.

« Et alors Rowan s'est écroulée devant ma tente, elle était incapable de me dire où était la sienne et O et Jasper commençaient à s'impatienter. Je lui ai juste proposé de se reposer ici en attendant qu'elle retrouve ses esprits, expliqua-t-il soudainement. »

Clarke ouvrit la bouche, mais aucun son n'en sortit. Elle se sentit tout à coup stupide alors qu'encore une fois, son visage se réchauffa. Elle allait en entendre parler pendant des semaines, elle en était quasi certaine, parce qu'il était rare de pouvoir la souffler ainsi.

« Rien à ajouter ? reprit le jeune homme. Pas de __je m'excuse, j'ai réagi comme une gamine, je vais me dévouer corps et âme à toi pour me faire pardonner__ ? »

Les lèvres de la jeune femme se fendirent en un maigre sourire, l'atmosphère se faisant plus légère. Elle lui frappa gentiment le torse de son poing.

« Tu peux toujours rêver. »

Puis, elle planta ses grands yeux clairs dans les siens et, l'espace d'un instant, la tête de Bellamy oublia de fonctionner correctement. Se raclant la gorge, il détourna le regard, mais son embarras ne manqua pas de faire tiquer Clarke et celle-ci sentit son cœur louper un battement. Qu'ils avaient l'air maladroit, à réagir ainsi, ils étaient en train de donner raison à tous ces délinquants qui les taquinaient régulièrement. Le jeune homme se gratta la nuque pour se redonner contenance avant d'affronter, une nouvelle fois, le regard de la blondinette. Il avait déjà remarqué qu'elle avait cette sorte de pouvoir sur lui, de le faire plier, flancher en un clin d'oeil et pourtant, à ce moment-là, il eut la vague impression que les rôles s'étaient inversés. Elle paraissait si petite face à lui, si jeune aussi.

« Je vais chercher mes affaires, alors ? questionna-t-elle, une étincelle de malice brillant dans ses yeux. »

Clarke n'attendit pas sa réponse pour tourner les talons, sachant pertinemment que Bellamy allait la rejoindre. C'était amusant. Elle avait la sensation d'être l'une de ces héroïnes de romans qui se trouvaient sur l'Arche et dans lesquels lesdites héroïnes rencontraient un drôle de garçon. C'était presque ça, mais avec beaucoup moins de guimauve.

Avec maladresse, la main de jeune homme vint se positionner en bas de son dos, pas avec une poigne suffisamment forte pour intriguer les autres jeunes, mais elle était présente et cela fit doucement sourire la blondinette.

« On devrait tout embarquer, en fait, avoua-t-il. Je ne suis pas certain que tu y retournes un jour.

\- Et pourquoi donc ? s'amusa-t-elle.

\- Parce que je n'ai pas envie. »

Elle non plus, à vrai dire.

« Mais tu me feras le plaisir de mettre des chaussettes au lit pour le restant de nos jours, ajouta-t-il sur un ton entendu alors que Clarke cognait son épaule contre lui, riant. »

Au moins ses pieds ne se retrouveraient-ils plus dans la boue.

.

* * *

 _ _Merci d'avoir lu j'vous aime !__

 _ _Et on essaye de se retrouver très prochainement pour un autre Bellarke, eheeh.__


End file.
